


The Ask Zone

by vecnawrites



Series: Ask Submission [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: If you have an ask or prompt idea, plunk it in here if you don't want to go to my Tumblr and send it in!
Series: Ask Submission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948105
Comments: 192
Kudos: 7





	The Ask Zone

Hey, this is VecnaWrites and this is The Ask Zone!

Feel free to use the comments section to drop ideas for asks, prompts, or even ideas for a series!

Themes that I commonly write include:

Gloryhole

Stuck Sex

Sleep Sex

Stealth Sex

Surprise/Forced Orgasm

Milking (Breast/Cock)

Genderbending (Jaune to Joan, Ruby to Garnet)

Magic Dolls/Marker/Sex Toys/Body Writing

Teasing/Flashing/Exhibitionism

Holiday Themed (Halloween Costumes, No Nut November, Etc.)

Birthday

Hypnosis/Mind Control

2Koma ("Jump Cut" or cuts almost immediately to smut)

Time Stop

World Processor

Life/Sex Remote

Facesitting

XXX Headcanons

Questions For Characters

Body Worship

If you have an idea that isn't on the list, plunk it down anyway! Worst happens is I say no!

Forbidden Themes: Cucking/NTR of undeserving character (exemptions exist, like Jacques, Adam, or Cardin), Snuff, Gore, Heavy Blood, Toilet Fetishes, Daddy/Daughter Incest (No Taiyang/Yang, Ghira/Blake, or that kind of stuff please)

Beyond that, feel free to drop things down! Hope to see what you all come up with!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, if one of your replies is deleted, it does NOT mean that I refuse to do it! Just copying it (Especially the big or multi-tiered asks) and clearing up space!


End file.
